


Forty- forth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Drabble, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!, Sam is a noisy bottom, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is such a good bottom, noisy and enthusiastic ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty- forth

**Author's Note:**

> Forty- forth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest, formerly wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

Sammy is _such_ a noisy bottom, simply can’t keep his mouth shut when his brother’s dick is up his ass. He’s writhing under Dean’s firm grip, trusting back on his cock, making all sorts of delicious noises that Dean could listen to forever.

And Dean encourages him even more, praises Sam for being so good, taking everything so well, looking so perfect like this.

Best thing is though when Dean’s managed to reduce him to senseless gasps and moans and the only words Sammy can bring out are “Dean” and “please” and “more” even those are barely understandable.


End file.
